


Clair de Lune

by thegreatwhitewolf



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, I will probably tag this as I go, danganronpa v3, trial 1 spoilers obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatwhitewolf/pseuds/thegreatwhitewolf
Summary: He takes a deep breath, squares his shoulders, and says the four words he knows will damn the girl he has somehow fallen for in only a couple days.The first trial from Shuichi’s perspective.





	Clair de Lune

**Author's Note:**

> This would not leave me alone until I wrote it. I apologize in advance because updates are going to be slow. Also, I marked this as mature because it deals with fairly mature content. 
> 
> I do not own the characters from Danganronpa nor am I making any money by writing this.

 

Prelude

Shuichi’s heart races as the elevator plummets deeper and deeper. Out of habit, he pulls down the brim of his cap so his eyes are covered, shutting out the rest of the world. His classmates chat in nervous voices, but he blocks out the sound, focusing on his breathing. Inhale deeply through his nose, exhale slowly through his mouth. Inhale. Exhale. It helps him stay grounded as the elevator continues its descent. Even so, his entire body is stiff, his hands clenched into fists.

He jumps when he hears a low voice in his ear, “Um Shuichi…about that talk from before…”

“Y…yeah?” Shuichi can’t stop the stammer in his voice.

“I think everyone is afraid of learning the truth,” Kaede says so softly Shuichi has to strain to hear her. “But the people who are willing to find the truth are the onews who can decide their fate. If you never know the lies from the truth, then you can’t choose a path. You won’t even know you’re on a path. So…fight for the truth…even if it’s frightening. I know you can do this. If you’re scared, borrow the strength of others who will be there to help you. Think of everyone you’re helping and let that be your strength.” She gives a quiet chuckle. “I used to be like you. Before a piano concert, I was always so nervous that I thought I would vomit. But then I would remember all the people I’ve made smile with my performances.”

“Kaede…” he murmurs.

“All right, let’s go! It’s better to end bad stuff like this as soon as possible,” Kaede says in a bright tone that takes Shuichi off guard with how sudden and inappropriate it seems after such an emotional speech.

All he can do is stare at her. He knows the words she’s just spoken are meant to reassure him, but he can’t help feeling like she’s trying to reassure herself just as much as him. For some reason, this is unsettling. All this time, Kaede has been so bright, so confident in everything, only revealing her insecurities and fears for a brief moment in the classroom. 

They fall silent as the elevator finishes its descent. Shuichi inhales and exhales one last time. He’s as ready as he’ll ever be for this.

He just wishes he feels more like the Ultimate Detective and less like a scared little boy playing pretend 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short. The rest of the chapters will be much longer, I promise.


End file.
